


Help

by Nahiel



Series: Playlist Roulette [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, General Creepiness, Hallucinations, Mentioned suicide, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahiel/pseuds/Nahiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t be around those pieces of mirror without wanting to do something terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

The mirror shattered.

It looked so pretty, the shards of glass, as they fell to the ground with tinkling sounds like music. He shivered as he stared at the jagged edges of the mirror, staring down at them, his hands itching to reach out. To grab the pieces of glass. To use them, until he couldn’t use them anymore. His hands were almost begging.

Ron turned away from the broken mirror and left the restroom. The house elves would clean up the mess. He couldn’t. He couldn’t be around those pieces of mirror without wanting to do something terrible. He had to walk away before he hurt himself. People would ask questions if he had to go to the Hospital Wing with cuts again.

It had happened too many times this year. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. The war was over. They’d won. Harry had won. He hadn’t even lost that many people, not relative to what Harry had lost. Harry had lost everyone. He’d only lost a brother. How could he compare his losses to Harry’s? He couldn’t.

And Harry wasn’t tempted to go at his wrists with a piece of glass. Just what the hell was wrong with him, anyway? He wasn’t this pathetic. He really, really wasn’t. He needed to stop. He needed to be stronger than this. He needed…. he needed help.

“You need help, Weasley,” a quiet voice said, echoing his thoughts. Ron whirled around. Malfoy was standing beside him, staring at him, blood dripping from his own wrist. “I should know. So do I.”

Ron tried not to think about the fact that Malfoy had died during the war.


End file.
